Fly Me to the Moon
by shin jae hee
Summary: "Mari…." The grey haired boy called the name weakly, when he realise that the latter was nowhere on the bed. The thought of last night's making him smirk. How he made love to her….
1. Loving you

_What is this feeling? Is this what those Lilin called as 'love'? I don't understand much of this feeling, but I do felt rather safe and comforted, knowing that she would be always with me… Kaworu Nagisa_

"Mari…." The silvered hair boy called the name weakly, when he realise that the latter was nowhere on the bed. The thought of last night's making him smirk. How he made love to her….

Personally, he never thought of bedding some girl, as he was assign on something that was very important, relating to the world's fate. But, as he laid his eyes on her, he knew that she got her. His feelings for her rather different from what he felt towards Shinji. It's more. Knowing that she was also assign for the same business as he was, he knew that she was in danger.

NERV or Seele; doesn't made any different. At last, the enemy of Lilin was Lilin themselves. Hence, he decided that he would protect her, no matter how stupid or harsh the methods are.

Not long after that, she came into the bedroom. Mari Illustrious Makinami; half-British, half-Japanese. The sight of her making him smiles. However, she just stared at him in disbelief. Without the spectacles, she tried her best on focusing him.

"Morning dear…" She just rolled her eyes as she heard him. Kaworu stand to his feet, realizing that his beloved didn't even gave a positive response to him. He was about to reached her when she suddenly cursing him.

"Baka! Y-you crazy ass! Y-you!" Mari said, almost burst into tears. She felt being humiliated by the thought of sleeping with him last night. Instead of backfiring her, he gently hugs her. At first, she resisted, hitting him on his chest, but she went broken into tears.

Kaworu, on the other hand, looking at her quietly. When her tears subsided, he leaned in for a passionate kiss with her. He himself didn't know what or how he could be like that.

"You earn my pity, Miss Makinami." He simply said, between the kisses. His hands started to roam uncontrolled on her body. His touch made her shiver, yet made her feel protected. Maybe, just maybe, she was started to fall with this weirdo.

She wants to know more of him, while he didn't mind on exposing himself to her. Playing the detective game with her was a very interesting things to do, since she was not that laid back type, like Rei. She was as herself and not being idiotic like the orange haired Asuka, which makes him irritated. Now he understands why Shinji seems to have a very strong feeling towards Rei.

He slowly brought her to his bed, while kissing her. He couldn't curb the urge of touching her.

"K-kaworu…" Her sweet moans making him excited and felt needed. It seems that his overflowing feeling towards her was being reciprocated. She slowly ran her finger towards his chest, while he cupping her face, making her focuses on him. There was a deep silence between them. He stares deeply into her blue eyes, thinking hardly about her.

"Groo…" He burst into laughter when he heard the sound that was coming from her stomach. She stared at him with her face getting redder.

"Ow, so cute!" He politely exclaimed.

"Are you hungry baby? Well,let me do the breakfast for you." He said, starting to make his way his way to the kitchen. He left her dumbfounded in his bedroom with his warm smile.

Mari slowly left the bedroom after she put on back her clothes. That almost loves making scene making her even embarrassed. But, it was not an option since she wants to know the truth. She wants to know more of him, since NERV have those bad feelings since he came, since she have those weird feelings.

Realizing that she was observing him, he slowly asked, while finishing the cooking.

"Do you have something in your mind, Mari?"

"W-well, no."

"Well, baby, you're apparently lying to your lover here."

"I-im not lying! And who on earth are you, pretending to be my lover?"

"Aren't we making something that lovers always do last night and just a few minutes ago?"

His blunt statement making her even redder.

"I-it was you who tricked me!" He just laughs.

"Come, lets eat." He said, bringing the food to the table. When she was just stand on her place, he came to her and pulled her to the table. She was reluctant to sit which makes him slightly forced her. She didn't have the guts to eat those delicious food, made by him, afraid that it would kills her.

"I won't kill you."

"How do I know?"

"If I want to kill you, then I would definitely do that last night."

"Just who the hell are you, Kaworu Nagisa?"

"Simple, I'm from Seele. And you are from NERV American branch, am I right?"

"How'd you-"

"Baby, actually, NERV American branch never exist, just like Marduk Institution. They actually Seele."

"I know."

"Then?" Silence invaded them, before he continued.

"Mari, stop this. You do not know whom are you dealing with. It's too dangerous." He said, almost pleading.

"Then, what about you? Who are you actually? Why are you deceiving me?"

He sighed. He knew that she won't stop from finding the answer. He was complicated, whether to freely exposing himself to her or just playing dumb. The sight that she would leave him after knowing the truth making him continued playing dumb with her.

"I'll let you know later, Miss Detective."

Hi everyone! KoH is here again! Sorry for my selfishness as I haven't finished the other two fanfics of mine, but I decided to write a new one. Pairing, Kaworu and Mari! It's weird huh? But, I find that they would make a very good pairing since they are the opposites of each other…. Comments are love~ So, do leave a comment…


	2. I like you

_Why am I sharing the same feelings as those Lilin? Although I am the descendant of Adam, but? Maybe, because of the fact that Adam also in love with Lilith and the existence of Lilin proves it? It suffocates me a lot, but I still want to be with her, sharing these feelings with her, the one that I pity for, Mari…_

_ Kaworu Nagisa_

Mari left the grey haired boy behind as she fastens her pace. Who wouldn't fall to the boy who have not just looks, but also intelligence, not to forget, cooking and chores skills? Every girl wishes to be with him, to be love by him, so does Mari. His tenderness towards her making Mari easily falls for him. His mysterious figure was outshining by his kindness and sincerity. It's not that Mari was a fan girl type or easy falling in love, but this boy does turn her life upside down!

"Mari." He called from behind. Mari ignoring him, making her pace faster than before. He smirked before calling her, "Baby."

As she heard him, she turned to face him. His smirk grew widen. He knows that he got her by calling her nickname. Her usual happy-go-lucky figure was totally disappeared whenever she was with him. He does figure the truth of her. The truth that she was not happy as she was in front of others. A hypocrisy.

"What?"

"Nah, just want to walk together with you, and…" Kaworu replied, as he approaching her and again leaning to her for a kiss.

They didn't realise that one certain orange haired girl was watching their intimacy.

"Now I know why she was living all 'alone' and didn't want to accept Misato's offer to live together with us…"

Asuka know what she has to do now. To reveal the truth towards their classmates and of course towards Misato and Ritsuko.

"Morning, Shinji-kun." Kaworu greeted him politely.

"Morning, Kaworu."

Not long after that, Mari arrived. It was their promise, not to be seen together in school, although Kaworu hates it.

Shinji, notices that she wasn't like the way she was, approaching her.

"Hey, Mari? What's wrong? You look…different."

"I'm okay, thanks Shinji."

"If anything, you should let me know, Mari."

"Kay, mummy!" She exclaimed, which made Shinji laughed.

"Told you not to call me like that!"

"Well, I can't! I never felt being cared like what you did to me." She sincerely admitted. Shinji kept silence. He knew something was definitely wrong with Mari. Mari, on the other hand, never felt being loved and cared like that. When she was assign to Japan, she knew that many interesting things that she would later face on. Meeting Shinji who was polite and warm is one of it. If Shinji were not in love with Rei, Mari would definitely try her chance of winning his heart. Although she leaves by herself, she would always visiting Shinji and Shinji would pack her the meals he made.

The class that day was very boring. Mari, who was appointed as the president of student council in the school were busy as usual. Rei, as her vice president, helped her. It may look as biased but Mari was happy working with her rather than working with Asuka. While, as for Kaworu and Shinji, they were in the Music Club, while Hikari and Asuka in the Drama Club. Kensuke were in the Photography Club, while Toji would definitely be in the Soccer Club. The eight of them would definitely spend time together during recess time, no matter how busy they were.

"Ne, ne Mari-chan!"

"What is it Hikari?"

"Asuka and I have decided that we would do some drama during school festival."

"Really? Wow, that's a very good idea. What would the story be like?"

"Romance, of course. We need help from the Music Club also."

"But, we have a problem." Asuka, said, interrupting.

"What is it Asuka?"

"We need a director, a very skilled one." She said, mischievously.

"Well, don't play dumb kaichou! You are the one!"

"Wha? Why me?"

"Because, you are once in the Literature Club, that's why!"

"And you do love literature, right?" Kaworu added.

"Heh…? How'd you know that Kaworu? I thought that Mari would only tell that to us girls…" Asuka said.

"Well, you're wrong. Actually, she told that to me as well." Shinji said, defending Kaworu. Shinji knows that both Kaworu and Mari were in love.

Another chapter! Please, do review… And this is my version of NGE, which centres on Mari and Kaworu~


	3. Say 'I love you'

That night, after finishing their meals, Kaworu decided to watch TV, while Mari continued on studying the script, well his script. The Drama Club decided that Kaworu would be playing as hero, pairing with Asuka, which makes Mari irritated a bit. Kaworu who noticed this, together with the others decided to let her be. He loves teasing her and this would definitely make her agreeing with the idea of moving in with him.

After a while, Kaworu went to her, who was practically concentrating with her works on the script as she was appoint as the director. He hugged her from back, which makes her squirmed. Loving this sight of her, he decided on going further. His hands started to roam into her clothes, carefully caressing her body.

"Uhn… Ka-Kaworu…."

"You don't need this." He said, as he took the script away from her.

"And this either." He took her red-rimmed spectacle away from her face.

With that, he knew, she was helpless. He clearly knew that Mari has very poor eyesight. He kissed her passionately and started entering her mouth, which earns him her moans. He started on unbuttoning her clothes, together with her long socks.

"Not here." She said.

"As you wish, my love." He said, carrying her in a bridal style.

He slowly put her on his bed and stripped himself.

"So, are you going to move in with me, or not?" He said, between the kisses.

"Ah… I.. Uhn…" Was all that she could say. He started to kissed her breast, which making her shivered.

"Ka-Kaworu…. Ah… No…"

"What is it?"

"Ah…. Uh…" She started to pant hardly. He's good in teasing her, fondling with her breast.

"I'm asking you, are you going to live with me, or not?"

"I…uh.. don't know…"

In order to persuade her, he went on teasing her. He couldn't stop from touching her, having himself inside of her. He wants her to live with him, so that she would always be under her supervision. He knew that someday, people from NERV would knows about her, and when that time comes, it would definitely too late to save her.

His lips went to her thigh and then went to her pussy. He kisses them as if there was no tomorrow for the both of them. She tried her best not to moan as she cupped her mouth.

"You like it, don't you?" He asks smirking by looking at her.

"Ahhh…"

"So, are you going to live with me, or not, baby?" He was about to enter her when she suddenly asks between her pants, "Do you love me, Kaworu?"

He was strike by her question. After a few make out session, he still didn't have the clear picture of describing his feelings towards her. After a few moments without any answer from him, she knew that Kaworu was only deceiving her. She then pushed him away from her and started to pick her clothes. His thoughts were agitated when he heard her cried softly.

"Baby… I-"

"Stop! You don't have to say anything! I'm just fool, falling in love with someone like you…"

She was about to leave when Kaworu suddenly grabs her from behind.

"We haven't finished yet." He said, pushing her softly on his bed.

"I will tell you after we finished this and… stop crying." He softly caressed her cheek, wiping away her tears.

He continued making love to her, after he reassured her.

"Mari Illustrious Makinami, I, Kaworu Nagisa, do love you to the every fiber of my cells." He said, between his pants while looking deeply into his big blue eyes of her.

"Thank you… Kaworu…" Mari said, smiling weakly, before she fells into a very deep sleep. Kaworu then kissed her forehead.

"No, Mari. It's me that should thank you, for loving an Angel." With that, he encircled his hands, wrapped them around her waist.

"I love you, Mari."

Mari slowly opened her eyes when the sunlight slowly poking into her eyes.

"Kaworu…" She was searching for him just after she awake. Then she realized that she wasn't naked but wearing a beautiful nightgown. It was a simple nightgown, not those devious and sexy one. The thought of how kind was he for buying and putting the gown on her making her heart fluttered. From that moment, she knew that there was no turning back from loving him. Seeing him busy making the breakfast made her felt happy and loved, a feeling that she never had during her days in America.

"Oh, you're awake." He said, smiling warmly at her.

"Y-yes." Her face flushed red.

"You look sweet in the nightgown." He simply commented.

"Where did you buy it?"

"Well, I asked Shinji-kun and we went together to the shop."

"Oh… I see."

"I know that my baby here like those gowns worn by Rei-chan, right? Well, Shinji bought that for her, from the same shop I bought your gown."

"T-thank you, Kaworu."

"Only thank you? Where's my kiss?" He said, went slowly towards her. With that, they share a very sweet kiss before he letting her go.

"Mari baby, we're going somewhere today. So, I want you to have your bath and change to the dress that is inside my bag." He said, pushing her to the bathroom.

"Kaworu, I want to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I think I'm going to move in with you." She said sheepishly.

Kaworu who was excited suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you, Mari."

I think I should change the rate. Phew~


End file.
